


Горячка имени тебя

by WebKitten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: «Наверное, не стоило целоваться со стриптизером», — говорит Отабек тем же вечером.





	Горячка имени тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you were a fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028423) by [auconteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auconteur/pseuds/auconteur). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

В закрытый стриптиз-клуб «Гран-при» должны были ехать трое. Кацуки и Чуланонту полагалось сидеть в автобусе снаружи, а Никифорову под личиной фондового менеджера Карлайла Парсона — наводить мосты с близнецами Лидией и Дейдрой Вайтале, совладелицами «Гран-при» и потенциальными отмывальщицами денег. 

Отабек в курсе дела, ведь он сам создал Карлайла Парсона: банковские счета, налоговые декларации, удостоверения личности — весь пакет. И точно помнит, что заказывал документы с фотографией Никифорова. Но на стол почему-то падает паспорт, со страниц которого глядит его собственное фото.

Отабек поднимает взгляд от папок с делами. У стола топчутся Никифоров с Кацуки, улыбаются и явно чего-то хотят.

— Мы уж под прикрытием наработались, — начинает Никифоров. — А вот ты, Отабек, ты чист как младенец.

— Никто тебя в лицо не знает, — добавляет Кацуки.

— И ты больше похож на Карлайла, чем я, — продолжает Никифоров.

— И это хорошая полевая практика.

— И, — кричит Чуланонт со своего места, — Виктор не хочет никаких приватных танцев, когда Юри на проводе.

— И это тоже, — охотно соглашается Никифоров.

И никому даже в голову не приходит спросить, а хочет ли сам Отабек работать под прикрытием вместо Никифорова. Он бы не отказал. В ФБР он недавно, не прочь поработать над громким делом, а Никифорова с Кацуки уважает (когда те не слишком бесят).

Час спустя одетый в дизайнерский костюм (конфискован из бутика, чьи владельцы шалили с чеками) Отабек подъезжает к «Гран-при» на серебристом корвете (конфискован у печально известного торговца оружием, любителя роскошных тачек). Связь с неприметным фургончиком на другой стороне улицы обеспечивают микрофон и наушники.

— Спасибо, что согласился, Отабек, — говорит Кацуки. — Мы очень это ценим.

— Расслабься, — вещает Никифоров. — Улыбнись хоть чуть-чуть. Сделай вид, что наслаждаешься жизнью. Это дело — из прикольных.

Поборов желание выдернуть наушник, Отабек поправляет очки и расслабляет плечи, входя в образ мутного финансового мошенника. Выходит из машины, закидывает ключи в бумажник и устремляется в «Гран-при».

Хостесс в облегающем красном трико ждет у дверей, сразу опознав новейшего владельца клубной карты. И ведет сквозь полумрак к сектору приватных vip-кабинок, щебеча на ходу, что сестры Вайтале очень скоро явятся лично его поприветствовать.

— Прошу, — она отодвигает тяжелую портьеру у входа в одну из кабинок. — Угощайтесь и наслаждайтесь шоу. Все за счет заведения.

— У тебя отлично получается, — говорит ему в ухо Никифоров, едва хостесс покидает кабинку. — Маленький, смуглый, немногословный — явно твой стиль.

— Не такой уж и маленький, — возражает Отабек.

— В общем, — Кацуки явно с трудом подбирает слова, — продолжай в том же духе.

Уж лучше бы молчали вместо таких попыток подбодрить. Нечего с ним нянчиться, ведь не первая работа под прикрытием.

Ну ладно, вторая. И первая вряд ли считается — крупье он поработал всего полчаса, а потом казино накрыла местная полиция и арестовала шулера-неплательщика налогов-идейного борца, за которым как раз охотилось ФБР.

Но все равно поток подбадриваний явно лишний. Просто слишком женатые для внебрачного приватного танца Кацуки с Никифоровым хотят оказать моральную поддержку тому, на кого сбросили дело. 

А от приватного танца не отвертишься. Сестры Вайтале лично встречают каждого новичка, а это шанс завести с ними знакомство и добыть свидетельства отмывания денег. А еще сестры Вайтале никогда не забывают про приветственный подарок — бутылку «Дом Периньон» и приватный танец.

Шампанское уже ждет в ведерке со льдом у длинного изогнутого дивана. Отабек наливает себе бокал, выпивает, наливает снова. Он же не просто финансовый мошенник, а «скользкий финансовый мошенник, любит хорошо проводить время и потенциально интересуется отмыванием денег», а это подразумевает «Дом Периньон».

На третьем бокале портьера отодвигается. В тусклом голубоватом свете едва видно лицо скользнувшего внутрь танцовщика — молодого и светловолосого, в облегающих черных штанах, перчатках без пальцев и рваной майке. Миниатюрный, невысокий и стройный, он казался бы тощим, если б не обвивающие руки сухие мускулы. На глазах смазанная черная подводка, на губах — яркий блеск, наверняка сладкий.

Отабеку внезапно хочется проверить.

Это все шампанское. Наверное.

— Привет, красавец, — человек, которого не учили в Квантико распознавать малейшие изменения мимики, счел бы этот тон соблазнительным.

Отабека учили. И он уверен, что эта обязательная реплика перед приватным танцем кажется дурацкой не только ему, но и танцору. 

— Ты должен как-то ответить, — голос Никифорова в ухе заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Пару мгновений Отабек размышляет над столь же пошлым ответом, скользя глазами по телу танцора, залипая на открытых ключицах и тонких запястьях, которые мог бы обхватить одной рукой.

В итоге откидывается на спинку дивана и говорит:

— Иди сюда.

Глаза танцора чуть расширяются в удивлении. 

— Мило, — Никифоров.

— Витя, ш-ш, — это Кацуки.

Танцор быстро возвращает лицу соблазнительное выражение с легким оттенком раздражения. Роняет взгляд на пол и замирает, выставив бедро и обнимая себя руками.

Из колонок по сторонам от дивана льется хриплый голос. Танцор двигает бедрами и под вступившие басы делает шаг вперед. Проводит пальцами по шее, оголенному животу. Каждое движение текучее, продуманно-дразнящее.

Отабека обязан изображать заинтересованный вид. Честно говоря, задача несложная.

Он не может отвести взгляд от танцовщика, подплывающего все ближе. Музыка становится громче, в ушах шумит кровь, и бокал едва не выскальзывает из пальцев, когда танцовщик разворачивается и трется бедрами об Отабека.

Через пару минут Отабеку предстоит подводить разговор к отмыванию денег, осторожно и по-умному выбирая слова. Прямо сейчас он вряд ли способен подобрать их вообще.

Под припев танцор разворачивается одним слитным движением, опускается коленями на диван, седлает бедра Отабека и обвивает руками плечи. И с каждым битом придвигается ближе, пока они не оказываются тесно прижаты друг к другу, грудь к груди.

У Отабека болезненный стояк, который танцор вполне может почувствовать. А если придвинется еще ближе, то почувствует и провода под рубашкой.

Когда до Отабека доходит, уже почти поздно что-то предпринимать. Он лишь сжимает рукой бок танцора, не давая прижаться вплотную. Тот на миг замирает — что-то заподозрил? С такой внешностью ему вряд ли кто-то когда-то отказывал в близости.

«Какие-то проблемы?» — написано у него на лице. 

Отабек проводит ладонью вверх, под край рваной майки. Встречается с танцором взглядом, позволяет желанию отразиться в глазах и выдать попытку сохранить дистанцию за непреодолимое желание коснуться голой бледной кожи. И подается вперед ровно настолько, чтоб шепнуть на ухо:

— Как тебя зовут? 

Танцор замирает на миг и выдыхает:

— Юра. 

Накрывает ладонь Отабека своей и ведет вверх по груди, под майку, и еще дальше. Отабек стискивает его плечо, и тогда Юра выгибается, запрокидывая голову, и почти ложится на воздух, поддерживаемый лишь рукой Отабека.

Когда песня заканчивается, Юра поднимается одним легким движением и оказывается так близко, что они почти касаются лбами. Отабек слышит свое рваное дыхание, точно такое же, как у Юры. Его рука все еще на Юрином плече, большой палец вжимается в ямочку у ключицы.

В тишине, наполненной только звуком дыхания и отголосками музыки с главной сцены, они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза.

— Да пошло оно, — говорит наконец Юра и целует Отабека.

Отабек обхватывает ладонью его затылок и без колебаний целует в ответ. Юра запускает пальцы в волосы Отабека и кусает за нижнюю губу, а Отабек лижет его рот. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, то оба тяжело дышат, и глаза Юры широко распахнуты. Он отшатывается и оказывается на ногах так быстро, что Отабек запутывается рукой в его рваной майке.

— В общем, это, — Юра оглядывается через плечо на тяжелую портьеру у входа. — Пока.

И исчезает, оставив Отабека со стояком, спутанными волосами и зацелованными губами. «И предстоящей работой», — говорит голос в его голове, подозрительно похожий на голос агента Никифорова.

К счастью, это помогает очень быстро справиться с эрекцией. К приходу сестер Вайтале он уже способен убедительно притвориться обладателем денег, которые может быть интересно отмыть.

 

— Думаю, не стоило целоваться с тем стриптизером, — говорит Отабек тем же вечером, разогревая еду на кухне.

Подружка его соседа Изабелла, которая как раз корпит над диссертацией за шатким кухонным столом, отрывается от ноутбука и недоуменно моргает:

— Повтори?

— Я агент ФБР, — отвечает Отабек, разговаривая скорее с самим собой.

Изабелла снова моргает.

Отабек уносит разогретое в свою комнату и не спит допоздна, пересматривая документы по делу. И совершенно точно не дрочит на воспоминания о коже Юры под своей ладонью.

 

По прибытии на работу Отабек узнает, что едва завуалированный разговор про отмывание денег оказался все же слишком завуалированным для выписки ордера на арест. Карлайлу Парсону придется еще раз выйти на сцену, и, поскольку сестры Вайтале ведут весь бизнес в клубе, сцена эта будет снова в «Гран-при».

— Надо, чтобы они взяли у тебя деньги, — наставляет Никифоров. — Яков утвердил на операцию полмиллиона. Пусть положат их на тот же счет, где держат остальные деньги на отмывку, и мы их накроем.

В теории план прост. Подготовительную работу Отабек провел прошлой ночью, почти открыто сказав сестрам Вайтале, что жульничает с клиентами, а деньги копит на счету, обналичить который сам не может. 

Нужно лишь убедить сестер заглотить наживку.

— И постарайся не обжиматься со стриптизерами, — смеется Никифоров. — Ну разве что очень захочешь.

Лидия Вайтале звонит после обеда и назначает новую встречу. Прошлая заняла не более получаса, потом сестры срочно удалились в офис на встречу с «важными коллегами по бизнесу», и сейчас Лидия обещает посвятить ему больше времени.

Спустя пару часов одетый в свежеконфискованный костюм Отабек опять входит в «Гран-при». Все та же хостесс ведет в vip-кабинку, и бутылка «Дом Периньон» вновь готова скрасить ожидание. 

— Желаете еще один танец, мистер Парсон?

Отабек колеблется. Пусть он с самого порога выглядывал тонкую фигуру со светлыми волосами, но на роскошный прием, призванный пустить пыль в глаза новичку, уже не рассчитывал. И к еще одному приватному танцу был не готов.

— Соглашайся, — звучит голос Никифорова в ухе. — Ты ж типа молодой и страстный, любишь стриптиз и шампанское. От приватного танца ни за что не откажешься.

— С другим танцором, быть может, — добавляет хостесс, не получив моментального ответа.

— Нет, — реагирует он. — Пусть будет тот, вчерашний.

Хостесс удаляется, все так же радушно улыбаясь, и уже через минуту-другую в кабинку проскальзывает Юра. На этот раз он в серебряном. Шорты едва прикрывают ягодицы, а тоненький топ, кажется, порвется от малейшего прикосновения. Размазанную черную подводку сменили нежные серебристые тени, отливающие голубым и пурпурным. 

— Ты вернулся.

— Да, — соглашается Отабек.

— И пригласил меня.

— Да.

Юра сегодня какой-то то ли злой, то ли расстроенный, но все равно никого красивее Отабек в жизни не видел. Когда из колонок начинает литься песня, Юра пару мгновений стоит неподвижно. А потом начинает двигаться — так, как снилось Отабеку прошлой ночью.

К концу первого куплета Юра уже сидит у него на коленях. К концу второго стаскивает с его носа очки, швыряет на диван, обнимает лицо ладонями и приподнимает для поцелуя. И они целуются до конца песни, прерываясь только чтобы глотнуть воздуха и когда Отабек подтягивает Юру повыше, чтобы поставить на ключице засос.

В какой-то момент Отабек слышит, как Кацуки и Никифоров вздыхают в унисон. И почти возвращается в реальность — но тут Юра изгибается в его руках и кусает за мочку уха.

— Больше меня не зови, — хрипло шепчет Юра под финальные аккорды, выпутывается из объятий и исчезает.

Когда через пятнадцать минут появляются сестры Вайтале, Отабек все еще слегка не в себе. Согласно записи, он умудряется договориться об отмывании пятисот тысяч долларов за их стандартные десять процентов. И назначить время — завтра в полночь — для осуществления перевода. Но это все согласно записи.

На самом деле он мало что помнит из разговора с сестрами и краткого отчета перед Фельцманом по возвращении. Последнее четкое воспоминание — то, как зубы Юры сжимаются на мочке его уха.

 

Он едва успевает захлопнуть входную дверь, как в коридор вываливается Джей-Джей с вопросом:

— Ты правда целовался со стриптизершей? 

Отабек нечленораздельно мычит в ответ и устремляется в ванную.

— И как она, горячая штучка? — Джей Джей идет следом. — А большие у нее…

Отабек захлопывает дверь у него перед носом, забирается в душ и дрочит целых две минуты, с низким стоном кончая под все еще звучащий в ушах голос Юры.

 

Наутро Кацуки с Никифоровым снова обнаруживаются у его рабочего стола. Никифоров опирается на столешницу, а стоящий рядом Кацуки старательно прячет глаза — наверняка только что занимались чем-то отвратительно-романтичным.

— А что у нас для тебя есть, — привычно сияющий улыбкой Никифоров делает шаг в сторону, и на столе обнаруживается коробочка с серебристо-черными часами.

— Перед транзакцией тебя могут просканировать на жучки, — поясняет Кацуки. — На рисковые дела они перестраховываются. 

Никифоров поднимает коробочку со стола и вручает Кацуки как обручальное кольцо — Отабеку есть с чем сравнивать, ведь предложение Никифоров делал перед всем отделом. 

— Тут микрофон, который можно отключить на время сканирования. Нажмешь здесь, — розовый от смущения Кацуки достает часы и показывает на колесико завода, — а включишь повторным нажатием. Можешь отключить и раньше. Если захочешь. Вдруг.

— Фиксировать твой роман со стриптизером не входит в наши планы, — говорит Никифоров.

И ровно на этих словах в офисе появляется Чуланонт. Вдохновенно просияв, он явно начинает готовить ободряющую речь о предполагаемых чувствах Отабека к парню, о котором известно лишь имя — возможно, фальшивое. 

Не успевает он открыть рот, как Отабек извиняется и сбегает в комнату отдыха — и готовит себе кофе из последней оставшейся капсулы.

 

Отабек подъезжает к «Гран-при» за пятнадцать минут до полуночи. На нем третий конфискованный костюм и заменяющие гарнитуру массивные часы. В третий раз его приветствует хостесс и ведет в vip-кабинку. Сестры Вайтале должны подойти чуть позже, как только завершат встречу с «важными коллегами по бизнесу».

Уже второй раз Отабеку скармливают это объяснение.

— Возможно, у них есть партнеры, — говорит он негромко, на грани чувствительности микрофона, и наливает себе шампанского.

До сих пор ФБР полагало, что сестры работают в одиночку, а разнообразные «коллеги по бизнесу» — просто другие клиенты. Но если эти коллеги важнее Отабека — самого нового клиента, — возможно, дело в другом.

Кацуки с Никифоровым не могут ответить, ведь у Отабека нет наушника, да и сейчас он вряд ли бы их услышал. Потому что в кабинку врывается Юра, снова весь в черном, и в два шага оказывается рядом с Отабеком.

— Снимай штаны, — командует он без всяких прелюдий.

На колесико в часах Отабек нажимает со скоростью света, но все равно недостаточно быстро. Такого ему не забудут до пенсии. Возможно, лучше уволиться прямо сейчас и бежать из страны. 

Во рту становится сухо, а пальцы сжимаются вокруг бокала.

— Я не просил тебя позвать.

— Я знаю, — он пинает ступню Отабека, побуждая развести колени, и шагает еще ближе, прямо между раздвинутых ног. Начинается песня, и Юра забирает у Отабека шампанское, в два глотка выпивает и швыряет бокал в сторону. — А теперь снимай штаны, потому как я собираюсь тебе отсосать, и ты кончишь быстрей, чем закончится эта песня.

Отабек не собирается делать ничего подобного по многим причинам, главным образом из-за своего и Юриного рода занятий, но Юра сегодня — сама решимость. Не дождавшись реакции, он ставит колено на диван между ног Отабека и прижимается бедром к его бедру. Отабек тихо рычит. Руки взлетают на бедра Юры, сжимая до синяков.

— Погоди, — цепляется он за остатки самообладания. — У меня встреча с твоим начальством. 

— Которая не состоится, — Юра проводит рукой вниз по рубашке Отабека, расстегнув сразу две пуговицы. — И они мне не начальство.

И не дает и секунды подумать над своими словами, сдергивая Отабека к краю дивана и падая на колени между его ног. Хватает обеими руками за пряжку ремня и поднимает взгляд — зрачки расширены:

— Скажи «да».

— Да, — выдыхает Отабек. — Да.

Юра стремительно выдергивает ремень и уверенными пальцами расстегивает ширинку. Проводит костяшками по напряженному члену и накрывает ладонью через ткань боксеров. Отабек откидывает голову с низким стоном, а Юра стягивает вниз резинку трусов, обнажая член. Жадно обхватывает его губами, разок облизывает головку и заглатывает целиком.

Отабек тихо и бессильно ругается, а потом шипит, когда Юрина рука в перчатке охватывает основание его члена. Мягкая кожа обрезанной перчатки и еще более мягкая — ладони создают контраст, заставляюший Отабека корчиться. Он запускает руку в светлые волосы, цепляется за них, будто тонет.

Юра издает какой-то звук и с рычанием выпускает член изо рта. Ему явно мало контакта, потому что он подносит руку ко рту и сдирает перчатку зубами. Отабек ловит его вторую руку и подносит к губам. Невесомо целует запястье, сжимает зубами кнопку застежки — и рывком сдергивает перчатку с Юриной руки.

Из горла Юры вырывается резкий, жалобный стон. Он смотрит на Отабека так, будто ничего лучше в жизни не видел, и тот знает — на его собственном лице точно такое же выражение.

Юра высвобождается и сам хватает его за руки, направляет к своим волосам. Отабек путается пальцами в мягких длинных прядях, а Юра снова берет член в рот, лаская яйца и основание члена уже обеими руками.

Надолго его не хватает. Юра умел и полон энтузиазма. Снова и снова максимально глубоко заглатывает член Отабека, а потом отстраняется, удерживает головку во рту, на языке. Отабека судорожно сжимает пальцы в светлых волосах и коротко и отчаянно толкается в рот Юры.

Песня все еще играет, когда Отабека накрывает оргазм, выстрелами отдаваясь в голове. С трудом переведя дыхание, он вскидывает Юру себе на колени, одной рукой поддерживает за шею, а другой расстегивает ширинку. Они начинают целоваться, Отабек обхватывает член Юры и дрочит. Юра хныкает ему в рот и толкается в руку — всего пару раз, а потом тоже кончает, заляпав свою майку и рубашку Отабека. 

Оба тяжело дышат и жмутся друг к другу, снова целуясь, и в финале песни Отабеку снова слышатся выстрелы.

Настоящие выстрелы. И отчетливые звуки паники. Не воображаемые отзвуки невероятного оргазма.

Он рывком отстраняется, напряженный и готовый уже вскочить на ноги, но Юра с силой толкает его обратно на диван:

— Сиди тихо. 

Встает, застегивается и выбегает из vip-кабинки прямо навстречу выстрелам.

Отабек сидит тихо ровно три секунды, что на три секунды дольше, чем положено агенту ФБР. Как можно скорее приводит себя в порядок и вылетает вслед за Юрой. И видит, как из задней комнаты выходят сестры Вайтале и трое мужчин — в наручниках и под прицелом агентов Интерпола.

Один из них бросает Юре огромного размера куртку с надписью «Интерпол» на спине. Юра накидывает ее, а другой агент протягивает ему жетон и пистолет в кобуре. И тут в почти опустевший главный зал клуба врывается подкрепление Отабека во главе с Кацуки и Никифоровым.

Кацуки замечает его первым и приносит пуленепробиваемый жилет с надписью «ФБР» на груди, который Отабек тут же надевает. Поднимает глаза от застежек и видит Юру, который таращится на него с таким же удивлением, которое испытывает сейчас он сам. 

 

Как оказалось, сестры Вайтале не только владели стрип-клубом и отмывали деньги, но и торговали людьми, а их «важные коллеги по бизнесу» были партнерами в работорговле. И в то время как ФБР расследовало отмывание денег, Интерпол вел собственное дело.

Громкий скандал перерастает в юридические дебаты и короткое совещание продолжительностью шестнадцать часов. Организации оказались совершенно не в курсе действий друг друга, так что Отабеку приходится рассказать о своей роли сначала ребятам из Интерпола, потом своим, а потом снова интерполовским. И высидеть ответное пояснение действий агента Юрия Плисецкого, работавшего в «Гран-при» под прикрытием в качестве стриптизера. 

Наконец сжалившийся Фельцман разрешает ему смыться к рабочему столу и переодеться в рубашку, не пропахшую сексом. Отабек практически бежит в свой закуток.

И обнаруживает там Юрия Плисецкого — с ногами на столе и в одной из его запасных рубашек под интерполовской курткой. Отабек замирает напротив, по другую сторону стола, и не находит слов.

Они долго таращатся друг на друга, пока Чуланонт, единственный не упрятанный в конференц-зал сотрудник, громко и значительно сообщает, что уходит за кофе и четверть часа его точно не будет.

— Целоваться со мной входило в твои обязанности? — наконец спрашивает Отабек. 

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Юрий. — А позволить мне минет — в твои?

— Нет. 

Они снова умолкают, и какое-то время слышны только приглушенные вопли Фельцмана о неправомочных действиях и межведомственной коммуникации.

Отабек трет ладонью лицо.

— Почему тогда поцеловал?

— Ты классный, — отвечает Юрий просто, будто факт констатирует.

— Почему сказал тогда больше не звать?

— Ты слишком классный, — Юра показывает язык, а потом снимает ноги со стола и садится нормально. — Мне работать надо, а тут ты, весь такой… — он выразительно взмахивает рукой в сторону Отабека, — и говоришь мне такой «иди сюда» этим… — еще один взмах, — голосом своим, и как, блин, рядом с тобой работать?

И это вроде бы комплимент, но самый сердитый, что Отабек слышал в жизни. 

— Слишком много вопросов задаешь, — буркает Юра тут же.

— Последний вопрос. Можно пригласить тебя на свидание?

— Хрена с два, — Юра встает, подхватывает ключи Отабека и бросает в него через стол. — Но можно пригласить меня домой и трахнуть, потому что я только об этом и думаю, как тебя увидел.

При случае Отабек обязательно спросит, где Юра научился так разговаривать. Но сейчас они спускаются в лифте, и Юра обнимает его, прижимаясь со спины, целует и покусывает шею, и есть подозрение, что Отабек еще долго будет не в состоянии задавать осмысленные вопросы.

Впрочем, сейчас ему нужно знать лишь одно — какие звуки издает Юра, прижатый к простыням его телом.


End file.
